fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shining Future
Pain of The Past Sixteen-year old Mizuki was carrying a tray of beers for a table in waiting, wearing nothing but a skimpy bikini top and bottom along with high heels, as she placed the tray on the table before walking away. She jumped when someone pinched her butt, but knew she couldn't do anything to fight back since her owners had a magic-shock collar around her neck. Mizuki kept dreading every moment she was alive, working for seven hours straight without rest, forced into deemening situations, and hurting from all the advances that the men gave on her. She was just about ready to slit her wrists with the meat cleaver, but stopped when she heard loud noises coming from the bar, the sounds of magic and crashes forced the girls to hide behind the trays of silverware until it stopped. Footsteps were heard as they all cowered there, praying that whoever that was would not find them. "Hello? Is anyone in here? You can come out now it's safe" A young boy's voice was heard as they all looked up to see a young boy, no more than ten years old standing there with wounds from the battle. Mizuki was a bit suprised as she was the first to stand out in the open, which made the boy blush and turn away from the exposed girl. "You aren't hurt are you?" He said not wanting to turn back, which made her chuckle. "Yeah, we're okay. Come on out you guys, it's just a kid nothing to be afraid of" Mizuki said as the other girls came out cautiously, not knowing if this kid really was a kid. "Hey Dom! Did you find anyone?" A young female's voice now said as a girl, who looked around the age of 12, came towards them then yelled noticing the girls all wearing bikini's. "Alright that's a yes. Ladies, if you don't mind can you please put on these cloaks?" The girl said bringing multiple cloaks for the exposed woman. "So who are you kids?" "We're not kids! We're the Chain Gang Trio, protectors of the weak, saviors of the slaves, keeper...." A hand covered his mouth as the older girl chuckled embarrassed at what he was saying. "What my annoying little brother is trying to say is, we're friends and we came to this bar to rescue you all. Look" The girls looked and were shocked to find that most of the guards for the bar owners were on the floor, being arrested by the local law enforcement, along with the owners tied with them. Mizuki started crying tears of joy when she saw this picture, never in her life did she ever believe that people would actually help her. Her attention then turned to a tall, strong, spiky haired sixteen year old as he was talking with one of the officers, the tears began pouring in waves as she reconized him. After thanking the officer, he turned over to see his siblings with the former slaves as he walked towards them. "Nice job you two, and as for you gals, you'll be happy to know that the officers will glady put up shelter for all of you for the night" The girls cheered with joy as he pulled off each of the shock collars as the girls made their way out of the nightmare they called a bar. Mizuki was the only one still there as she kept her focus on the boy, who noticed this and looked at her eyes. "Hey, is there something wrong?" His train of thought stopped when Mizuki slapped him hard across the face, and before he could react she hugged his chest, crying all the pent up tears she had inside of her. "Six years....I left you six years ago.... and you came back and saved me.... Thank you... Geiger.." That moment shocked the two younger children as Geiger stiffined up a bit, before lifting Mizuki's head, immediatly reconizing her, "Mizuki.... It's you...." She nodded with a big smile on her face as the tears kept going down. He started tearing up a bit as he brought his arns around her, hugging her back as she kept crying all of her pain on his shirt. The Road to Regretted Memories Mizuki awoke from the dream she was just having, then quickly turned to see Geiger still sleeping near the campfire. It had been two weeks since the trio had gone on their journey to free Mizuki's siblings and giving them proper disipline. Aki was already taken care of, and they were now focusing their attention on Domi Li, who was said to be living in the city of Gran Soren. They were just another hour away from the city when they decided to camp out for the night at the base of the mountain. Mizuki yawned streching her hands outward as she got up and rekindled the small burning fire. Geiger felt the heat from the campfire as he woke up, looking at Mizuki's ass as she kept poking the flames to make the flames burn and grow larger. "Well, this isn't exactly the morning view, but it's something" Geiger said making her jump as she turned around, blushing bright red making Geiger laugh as he stood up and streached. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Mizuki said looking away, not wanting Geiger to see the redden face she had on her. Nice move idiot, why not ask him if he likes it rough? ''She thought, but immediatly regretted it as her face blushed even more. Geiger walked passed her as he went through his backpack, grabbing a canteen of water to drink, and threw it over to her as she caught it. "Well, better head into the forest to grab about a couple of fish before Sin wakes up" Geiger said grudgingly as he walked passed the trees. As he disappeared, Mizuki secretly hoped that he would alright, and smiled as she continued to put more kindle in the fire. About two hours later after Sin waking up and eating the entire catch that Geiger managed to gain, the trio were now back on the road as they were now near the entrance of the city. The trio looked around, seeing the multiple merchants with their carriages heading through the entrance. "Well I gotta admit, I did not expect to see this many asses in one day" Sin said before getting another slap in the back of his head. "WHAT'S THAT FOR?! All I said was that there was a lot of donkeys around, you gotta stop giving harsh treatment girly!" Mizuki and Sin started head-butting each other, but was stopped by Geiger who pulled them apart, "Alright you two, that is enough you have been bickering back and forth this entire journey, now the sooner we finish this the sooner we can all leave!!!" Geiger roared causing a shock-wave to occur spinning up a cloud of dust. The two stood at attention, knees shaking as they saluted to the man who they didn't want to make mad anymore than they already did. Geiger smiled as he grabbed both of their arms and led them into the city. Walking along the crowd, the trio found themsleves in awe of what the city had to offer, and wanted nothing more then to spend their time exploring the sights, but Mizuki knew where they needed to go. Heading into the deeper parts of the city, they everntually found a gambiling hall that had a special contact of Geiger's, who knew every single person that dealed in illegal actions in the city. Kicking down the door, the trio summoned up magic energy as the customers ran for their lives in fear, all except for one who was cowering in the corner. "Well well, if it isn't my old friend Kai, you've been hiding from me again?" he said as Mizuki used her Darkness Magic to drag the snitch to them. "Okay come on Geiger, we're good buddies man, can't you just let me enjoy myself even for one day?" Kai said shaking in fear as Geiger gripped him by the collar. ""Oh Kai, if you weren't such an annoying pest, I would gladly leave you alone. Unfortunatly, you decided to become a snitch to innocent slaves who were trying to be free, and you're gonna pay for it. Where is Domi Li?" Geiger asked menacingly as the man started sweating bullets. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!! He owns a bunny ranch on the outskirts of the city where he sells them to willing customers, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!" The snitch was dropped on the floor as he crawled away, leaving behind a trail of something Geiger wished he never saw. "Well, that was.... interesting, but at least we got our location, ready to head out girly?" Sin said looking back to Mizuki, expecting a witty remark, but saw her sitting down on the counter. Bar's weren't her favorite places, especially since she was forced to work in one for six years. Everything in the bar was a reminder of what she hated, the smell of spilled liquor on the floor, the look of the expensive bottles on the shelves, the ash trays on every single table, and most of all she hated the drunks that wanted to have their way with her. All the memories came flooding back as tears dripped down her face. They stopped when she felt a familiar hand placed on her shoulder, and turned her head to see Geiger looking deep into her eyes with a sad smile. "You okay?" He asked sincerly. Mizuki took in a deep breath wiping the tears away from her eyes, "I know it isn't the bar, but even being in a place like this gives me hives... I wish you could've saved me sooner and I know that makes me sound selfish but..." Her thoughts were interrupted when Geiger turned her around and gave her a kiss on the lips. Sin blushed brightly as he walked out of the bar, in a rush not to see anymore. Time stopped for the two friends as Mizuki slowly relaxed deepening the kiss as she felt the spark that once left her return, only now it was ten times stronger than before. After a good minute, they seperated looking into each others eyes as their faces were bright red. "Ever since you got taken from me, I waited years to find a way to make for it, and after meeting my siblings and going off on this journey, I still don't feel like I earned your forgivness for not protecting you better..." His eyes shadowed as he looked down on Mizuki's hands. Mizuki looked at Geiger, suprised at his expression, she always knew him to put on a confident face, even if something really bad was bothering him, but in this case he didn't show any attempt to cover his guilty look. She gave a sad smile before kissing him once more. This time she hugged around his neck, bringing him in closer as she broke it off and looked at him. "I never blamed you for what happened, not once. If anything, I was grateful that you rescued me and I'm the one who should feel guilty for what I said earlier" Geiger chuckled as he cupped her face, "When we finish this, maybe there might be a way you can make it up to me.." he winked as Mizuki laughed, giving one more kiss on the cheek before the duo walked out to find SIn drawing pictures on the dirt. "So you guys done sucking faces yet?" Sin asked not wanting to turn around, but suddenly felt another smack at the back of his head as he turned to see Mizuki smiling at him. He blushed before the trio began their long walk to the ranch where Domi was supposedly staying at. Darkness Vs The Light On the outskirts of the city, stood a long wide ranch filled to the brim with beautiful woman, who were forced to collect special herbs on the fields, wearing nothing but bikini tops and bottoms. Most were covered head to toe in dirt, wearing special magic shock collars to keep them in check. In the main building, in a darkened room movement was occuring in the room as there was a sudden knock on the door, and from the darkness sat up a male-shaped figure, "Enter..." The doors opened to reveal a light as the figure still stayed in the shadows, but the light shined on two were woman were seen covered in bruises and cuts as they hugged the man. "Forgive my intrusion master, but it would seem that we are expecting three visitors today" The woman said as the figure ran his fingers through his long hair. "It would seem that there are three individuals heading this way, and has been determined to be the Leader of the Chain Gang Trio" The man cracked his neck as he stood up from the girls. "Interesting, it's been a while since someone was stupid enough to try and come into my home and take away my property, tell the girls to keep hidden, while those working on the field stay there, they became useless to me as of this moment. Leave me..." The girl bowed as she turned to show deeep wounds and scars that were recently inflicted on her, and after leaving the man went towards the curtains as he opened them letting in the sunshine, "Well Geiger, looks like I'll finally have the chance to end your annoying interference " He said smiling. Right at the entrance to the ranch, the trio found themselves disgusted by what they saw, fields of girls working on there in nothing more than a bikini pieces, dirty from head to toe, and alomost all having old scars and wounds from constant hour of beatings and torture. Mizuki just shaked in anger, hating the damage that her brother had done on the innocent girls, and was abot to scream in rage when the man came out, fully clothed, and two girls on their kness with bikini tops and bottms as they had chains and collars on with him holding them. "Well this is quite a suprise, never in a million years did I ever expct You of all people to find me here of all places," The man said as he pulled the chains, forcing the girls to crawl on their hands and feet while he walked with them. "You can call me Domi Li, and I must say it's a true pleasure to find myself in the presence of the great Geiger Strum, though I never expected you to be this far away from the Minotaur Horn" He said with a cold smile on his face. "Oh believe me, as much as I would love to rip that smile off your face, I'm not the one you should be worried about..." Geiger replied as he grabbed Sin and made their way to where the girls were at, seeing this Domi released the chains as he appeared right in front of the duo almost instantly. "Oh no no, I'm afraid that these things are my property, and if you believe if I'm just gonna let you touch..." He was silenced as a blast of dark energy pushed him right into the storage building full of the herbs pulled from the ground, causing the building to collapse right on top of him. Mizuki turned to the boys, who got the message and went to free the other slaves from their collars. Domi emerged from the rubble as he cracked his neck and looked at Mizuki, who's Darkness Magic was glowing brighter than anything he ever saw before. His face was in shock when right at that moment of contact, the same memories Aki saw was transfered to him as well. "So, you're my supposed big sister am I right?" Domi said growling at her. "Aki said thing to me, now I understand why she was changed by our parents, but you.... What did they do to make you so cold, so heartless that you treat these innocent girls like they were cattle?!" Mizuki yellled wanting to find out what Domi's excuse was. "You could never understand.... I'll end your life with the power of the Heavenly Body Magic, '''Spirial Comet'..." In an instant, Domi disappeared as he ran right at Mizuki, but was shocked when she glared at him,"Dark Vision!" A powerful dark energy surrounded her eyes as she shot out the attack at him, causing the energies to collide as they exploded sending both Mizuki and Domi back. After freeing all of the girls and leading them away from the ranch, Geiger and Sin looked over at the it, now sittling empty as they knew that Domi wasn't like Aki, and if given the chance he could've given Mizuki a run for her money or worse if she wasn't careful. The siblings got up, both covered in dust from the result of the explosion, and looked up at each other wanting nothing more than to kill each other. Mizuki charged up her darkness as she shot another blast of her Dark Vision at Domi, "Eclipse Stride" in an instant, Domi moved through the attack as he got closer to his sister before punching her in the face, sending her tumbiling into the ground. He then jumped up and summoned a magic circle in his hand, "Galaxy Disk!!" The energy converted stardust in his hands turning it into a buzz-saw like disk, and shooting it at Mizuki. Mizuki quickly got back on her feet, charging dark energy into her hands before launching it at the disk, "Ferocity!!" the energy collided with the disk as they began pushing each other, trying to pass through until the Galaxy Disk was blown away and the Ferocity aimed itself right at Domi, colliding with him as it caused a powerful explosion. Mizuki smiled a bit, but immediatly stopped when she felt another punch across her face, only this time she was ready as she dug her feet into the ground, withstanding the attack. She looked over to see a wounded Domi with an angry look on his face. She glared as Mizuki gave her own punch to Domi, who passed another one after her's leading to the two trading blow for blow until they were both gripping their hands, looking at each others faces growling at each other. "I gotta admit little brother, you are strong... I guess anyone can get stronger after beating down on innocent girls..." Mizuki growled pushing to get Domi down, but found that she couldn't make him budge even once. "You don't know crap about me.... All those things were just useless pieces of trash I was gonna sell after I got bored with them.... Just like you will be after I'm...." A headbutt right to the forehead distracted Domi long enough for Mizuki to launch a close up Ferocity attack. The attack pushed Domi right into the side of his home, causing the wall to crumble down on top of him.. Miuzki sighed as her magic calmed down, but quickly resummoned it when she saw the rubble floating up as it was then shot at a high speed, pummiling Mizuki as she was dropped to the floor. She tried to regain her composure, but looked up to see Domi flying above her, slamming his fist in her gut causing Mizuki to cough up a bit of blood before he jumped back, smiling coldy at his sister's pain. However, the smile was short-lived when one of Mizuki's hellcats pounced, bitting right into Domi's left shoulder as it exploded, Mizuki got up with help from one of her other energy cats as she wiped the blood from her mouth. "Do you really think that I'm gonna let you get away with this?! I'm ending this now!!!" Mizuki focused all of her energy into her body as the hell cats came to her, which made Mizuki use her Cross Sync Magic to absorb all five cats into her system. The aftermath was that she stood there, completely looking feral with claws and paws on both her hands and feet, while her hair was burning black along with the rest of her body. "Cross-Sync : Hell-Cat Legion!!" The energy started to push away much of the debris that was near her feet away. Looking at this form made Domi sweat a bit, never in his life did he ever see someone look terrifying as this, but knew that he couldn't let something like this stop him, and started concentrating an incredible amount of magic into his system, causing small specks of stardust to appear from his body. "Let's end this big sister..." Domi said as he brought his arms together, creating what looked like a star in the middle of his hand, which made Mizuki suprised at the level of power her baby brother had. "Shooting Stardust!!" The energy was sent towards Mizuki, who glared as she disappeared in a rush of high speed, colliding with the energy as they both were trying to see who would fail first. Both parties refused to give up as the energy was breaking apart the ground beneth them, causing the earth to shake violently as both siblings refused to give up. At the end of it all, Mizuki released all her pent up anger that she had been keeping since she saw her parents, causing her magic to explode along side Domi's magic causing a white orb of light to envelop the two. Geiger and Sin ran towards the orb, screaming Mizuki's name to hear something of an answer from her, but all they could see was both Mizuki and Domi floating next to each other, battered and bruised from their incredible fight. The Long End of Pain Mizuki opened her eyes to find herself in the same white room she often is in whenever she goes into her dreams, only this time she wasn't alone as Domi appeared from out of nowhere, glaring at her with hatred. "Where the hell have you take us?!" He snarled demanding to know what cheap trick that his sister did to bring him to this place. "You think if I wanted to do this I would've? Our magics together must have caused my memory-sharing ability to overload, which caused both of our dream-selfs to share a mind for the time being. Trust me, I'd rather gargle glass than be in your sick head!" Mizuki yelled making Domi walk up to her, staring right into his sisters eyes. "What gives you the right to tell me I have a sick mind? You have no idea the pain I went through.... the things I felt as a child..." Right when Domi was about to say another statement, an aura appeared in front of them as it was Domi, only when he was a child and was happy. The young Domi ran from room to room, trying to find something until he came on a room labled Owners office, and went in without knocking. Entering the room, he saw his mother going through several papers, while his father was talking to someone through a communication Lacrima. "No damnit, I told you she has green hair, light dark skin, and she goes by the name of Mizuki, CHECK AGAIN!!!" ''Jericho yelled hitting the Lacirma off the table as he groaned sitting down in his couch. ''"Over fourteen connections, and not one of them knows where she is?!" ''Mai yelled throwing the papers on the floor as she went to sit down with her husband, crying in the crook of his neck as he embraced her with a loving hug. The two were caught in their own self-pity they didn't even notice Domi at all until he left and returned back to his room to play alone like always. The window closed as Mizuki looked over to see Domi glare at the spot the window once was at, "It was always the same, no matter how many times I wanted to feel love, they were too busy trying to expand their buisness..." Domi said, but stopped when he felt a stinging slap to the face, then turned over to see Mizuki in tears. "You're by far the stupidest person in the world.... They weren't trying to get more business... They were trying to find me..." Mizuki said with guilt, but was met by a hard punch to the face by Domi who was shaking with rage. However, he stopped when Mizuki grabbed his arm, and slammed him over her shoulder causing Domi to cough up a bit of blood. "You bitch...... You did this to me.... You made our mother and father ignore me because of you.. I knew they hated me..." Domi said until a kick to the chest caused him to stop as Mizku kept crying with tears of guilt in her eyes. "No, they thought if they focused more on trying to bring me back, you would finally have someone who would be with you, someone who would look out for you.... They did love you idiot... Look" Mizuki focused her magic, summoning yet another window. "I got this memory from Aki when I fought her...." The window showed a three year old Aki Li, walking around with her mother as she was heading to her gardens to check on how the summer crops were coming in. As the two entered, the slaves stood their attention awaiting for their master to say was on her mind. However, she waved them off as they returned back to their stations. Aki looked up to see her mother sighed sadly as she went to the watermelon patch to pick out a fresh one for an afternoon snack. ''"Why are you sad mama?" Mai shook her head, looking down at the young girl that was clinging onto her dress as she smiled and picked her up, "Oh it's nothing sweety, mama is just having a bad day that's all.... Today is your older brother's birthday, and he has to spend it at the boarding school we sent him.... Mama feels a bit sad for what she did to him, but I know he's still the sweetest boy around" ''Mai said as fresh tears started pouring down her face. Aki saw that her mother was in pain, and gave her a big hug around, which made Mai cry even harder as she held her daughter until the window closed again. Tears were pouring through Mizuki's eyes as she turned to see Domi with a shocked look on his face, realizing that after all this time, his mother really did love him. Mizuki took her foot off his chest, and held out her arm for him to reach. "Why.... Why do all this for me...?" "Because it was my fault you became this monster, My existance caused you and Aki to take on the pain that was originally mine to bear.... I'm so sorry Domi...." Domi's eyes began to water as he quickly took her hand and got up hugging his older sister in a tight embrace, "No, don't blame yourself. My stupid mistakes brought me hear, but you're kindness brought me out of the darkness that once took hold of me.... I'm sorry Mizuki for everything, and I'm glad to have a big sister like you...." Domi's face smiled for the first time in years as a river of tears came down his face along with Mizuki who returned his hug. The room they were in began to slowly evaporate as the two began to disappear, concluding the meeting of the minds they were having. Until The Next Time Both Geiger and Sin tried with all their might to break open the sphere, but to no avail. As they stood there, panting from the constant beating they gave the sphere, it started breaking apart until both Domi and Mizuki's bodies came slamming down to the ground. Geiger quickly came to her side as he held her in his arms. "Mizuki... Mizuki you alright? Come on girl, you can't have taken too much damage, please wake up...." Geiger begged as he kept on trying to bring back the love of his life. A few seconds later, Mizuki's eyes opened, fluttering as she looked around to find out that she had returned from her mind. "Geez girl, you trying to give me a heart attack?" He replied helping her up off the ground. "I didn't know you cared..." Mizuki said winking at him as they were about to give each other a kiss before Sin stopped them by throwing Domi right between them. "Thank god! Another second and I would've thrown up all the fish I ate this morning..." Sin said before reciving a hard punch to the face, knocking him out cold. "Sorry about that, let me get you out of this...." Domi then began to back away as soon as Mizuki tried to take the ropes off of him. "Domi, why won't you let me take off the ropes?" Mizuki asked noticing Domi look up at the setting sun, which made her realize what he was trying to do. "I tortured and brutalized woman for years, I did horrible things that will never wash off me, I deserve a life of enprisonment until the day I die...." Domi sighed looking back at his sister, who looked at him with a painful look. "Come on, you're my big sister, I know you made a promise to mom and dad, but something I chosen for myself. Alright?" Domi asked as Mizuki nodded, turning away from her only brother. "You three better get a move on, the law enforcement will be coming soon, and Mizuki... take care of Aki for me...." Domi said as the trio walked away, leaving behind Domi who just laid there, watching the stars as he anticipated the arrival of the law enforcement to take him away to a prison where he belonged. However, he heard rustiling in the bushes which made him jump up, summoning his magic to use even with his arms tied behind his back, but it was a big suprise when his little sister Aki jumped out, knocking him to the ground as she looked at him with a smile on her face. "AKI?! What the hell are you doing here?!" "I brought her here...." A voice said as Domi looked over to see a tall man with dark blue hair looking at him with a smile, "I figured she'd want to see her brother after a very long time" The stranger stood up Domi before releashing him from the ropes that bounded him. "Look, I understand why you feel the need to imprison yourself after all you've done, but what happened in the past is in the past. You have the opportunity to better yourself from this experiance, and become the person you're sister Mizuki would be proud of..." Domi looked at Aki, who nodded as she agreed, making her brother blush as he looked at the stranger one more time before nodding. "What do I call you then, sensei?" "I threw my name away a long time ago, you can call me Udon... Come on, we better get going before the law enforcement gets here" Udon siad as the trio walked into the forest, disappering in an instant. The morning sun was rising as the trio was stationed on the cliff, looking at the brand new morning as they looked at each other. "Well, it was fun and all, but you guys started boring me so I'ma hit the road..." Sin said as he turned, but was stopped when Geiger grabbed his shoulder. "hey dude come on, the fun doesn't have to end, why not go with Mizuki to The Exemption Plains, we could always use another pair of hands there. Hell, they'll probably need a smile on their face...." Geiger said as Sin was taken back by the offer, but shook it off as he smiled. "You kidding? I'd rather take the all-you-can-eat buffet than hang out with you two! Smell ya later wimps!!" Sin laughed as he slide down the cliff away from Geiger and Mizuki. They laughed histarically as they took each other's arms and looked into each other's eyes. "Man, for someone who didn't want to leave, he did a real lousy job of selling it didn't he?" Mizuki said smiling at her boyfriend, after this whole incident she figured that someone deserved some happiness once in a while. "Still, I'll miss the little brat..." Geiger smiled as his face got closer to her's, " Yeah, but something tells me we'll see him again someday, in the meantime I think you still owe me my reward..." They both grinned as their kiss was sealed, leaving them in the shining sun as the start of their new lives together was beginning. '''END' Category:Phantombeast Category:Storyline